herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aty
Aty is a Heroine in Summon Night 3. About Summon Night 3 The original is an excellent soldier, young people of the current novice tutor. Phrase incident is retired the Imperial Army was a member in the cause, choosing a career as a tutor. During the voyage of the students, it will have to hand the sword with a mysterious power from casual opportunity, it will be caught up in a checkered fate on the island that has washed ashore. It grew phrase rural village of the edge of empire. Parents were killed in the old kingdom army in front of the eyes, and self-defense to laugh (in the novel version is driven by passion, that it was murder has been suggested the soldier) is that it has led to a period of time mental collapse. However, it will be complete recovery by efforts and unremitting support of the people around. "If Kasanere the words with an open mind, be sure to dress to understand the other party" is also action reason to believe in ever and has come from this experience. He is enrolled as a scholarship student in the military school in the village of residents of assistance, but was the elite that was graduated summa cum laude, (miss the old kingdom of operatives to the Inochigoi) my mistake alone the incident which was hijacked a train Resolved, is Matsuriage a hero in order to smother the scandal at the highest level, he retired not satisfied with that. "Retired failed to mission, parents were lost in an accident" to fellow usually I'm talking to. In addition, the passengers of the train that was rescued this time to know that and their particulars that witnessed the success of the hero, it was a chance to leave their own children's education. The strength of the intention, from the fact that a special wavelength of magic and soul matches, of the magic sword counterpart of "Ao no Kentei (Sharutosu)" becomes "qualified person". Maken is connected to the consciousness that has been sealed in the ruins of the central of the forgotten island, we are possible to wield a mighty force through the ruins. However, because it would link with strong negative feelings of the ruins, it is fraught with risk that is taken over the spirit to consciousness of ruins, in fact, in the attack of colorless factions to work the outrage, as a result of a burst of emotion, overwhelmed also appear on the surface of the hero to the consciousness with the force. It would break the heart in Isla is the same qualified person by that shattered the Kentei of Midori, but regain the mind by ties with students and colleagues. With the help of the original is the enemy U~izeru, Kentei of broken Midori revives as "Endless Blue (U~isutaria scan)". Also in the "puppet war" that broke out after, there remains a record that seems to have triggered the power of "Endless Blue" in order to fight off the demon army that was approaching in the vicinity of the border in cooperation with Imperial forces led by Azria ( But I do not know that the puppet war for the island's residents are physically separate). Karma route In Azria is slain that he and but to Bakken awakening is surrendered become likely to be compromised consciousness also magic sword to fight off a faction of colorless helped to Haineru in anger at Farieru, Bakken from student it is advised not to awakening. However, not willing also to be taken over the consciousness to the magic sword, and to Bakken awakening to help the fellow, to slaughter up to a faction of Orudoreiku from colorless to smithereens. Finally we said goodbye to fellow while keeping the consciousness somehow, to cut off the news. Unfussy and the red hair of women. Basically polite honorific, show unawareness deviated behavior, even while having a solid portion. I'm wearing a white lace-up boots Obani. Preeminent style in swimwear bikini faction. Summon Night 5 He has served as a teacher in the upper part of the Savor Lumpur Symphony community school. External link Wiki *Summon Night Wiki Fandom *Aty fanart **DeviantArt **Pixiv Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Officials Category:Teenagers Category:Summoners Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good